Promise! Lucky Day Pretty Cure
is the opening theme for Lucky Day Pretty Cure, performed by Kudou Mayu. The song debuted in the first episode on February 6, 2019. Synopsis The opening starts with the black silhouettes of cures with them in front of planet earth in space on top of a platform such as 4 lights (which are the pink color, white, brown and light blue) shine and they jump and appear in their forms of civilians, the night turns to day and they run until the castle Lucky Kingdom and there they find Happy, they look to the sky and the title card is created. It is shown to cures with the bottom of their respective colorations themes and things related to your holidays (Valentine's Day, Easter, Birthday and Christmas). The scene changes to Megami and Usagi, Usagi was making chocolate candies heart-shaped, Megami ate a candy which made Usagi angry and started chasing her. The scene changes to Lira playing harp with Fubuki hearing, Fubuki asked to play the harp when Fubuki would lay hands on the harp, and Usag and Megami ran past behind them, Lira and Fubuki laughed at the girls running. When the music plays "I am guided by the 4 lights" is shown Megami alone looking at the stars at night, she enchuga tears and looks ahead and sees Usagi, Lira and Fubuki. Usagi extends hands to Megami her up. When the music say "Pretty Cure, Luck Change!" It is shown they are transformation. The scene changes to them (in their Cure Form) fighting Tsutanais, Cure Valentine was kicking the Tsutanais while the Cure Easter punched, Cure Birth played the harp and perform the attack Cake Explosion, Blizzard Cure perform Christmas Blizzards. The scene changes to they perform a group attack to defeat a huge Tsutaina. At the end of the opening is shown them smiling at the camera before freeze in their respective poses and a small light explosion comes. Lyrics TVsize |-|Romaji= |-|Katakana= |-|English= Today is my Lucky Day! Keeping the promise promised Never betraying my friends and keeping my precious friends. Now! The miracle will get Lucky Day Pretty Cure Living every day of my life as if it were the last I must always be careful not to fall and hurt myself Your smile is a precious gem That is worth more than gold I am guided by the 4 lights That shine through the sky like shooting stars My dreams are a precious thing to me If I believe I know my dreams can come true "Pretty Cure, Luck Change!" Prism Shines and transform me I will fight on the night sky Even if the not have any star! The light of love Who was born with the child of the prophecy Who will protect us with the wings of an angel Believe it! That all our dreams are able to make real "Pretty Cure, Luck Change!" Prism Shines and transform me I will fight on the night sky Even if the not have any star! La La La! Lucky Day Pretty Cure Full version |-|Romaji= |-|Katakana= |-|English= Today is my Lucky Day! Keeping the promise promised Never betraying my friends and keeping my precious friends. Now! The miracle will get Lucky Day Pretty Cure Living every day of my life as if it were the last I must always be careful not to fall and hurt myself Your smile is a precious gem That is worth more than gold I am guided by the 4 lights That shine through the sky like shooting stars My dreams are a precious thing to me If I believe I know my dreams can come true "Pretty Cure, Luck Change!" Prism Shines and transform me I will fight on the night sky Even if the not have any star! The light of love Who was born with the child of the prophecy Who will protect us with the wings of an angel Believe it! That all our dreams are able to make real "Pretty Cure, Luck Change!" Prism Shines and transform me I will fight on the night sky Even if the not have any star! La La La! Lucky Day Pretty Cure With my friends beside me nothing can go wrong Even if it was called to sing at the stage of dreams Would not be fun without you No matter how dark it is I'm not alone, right? You will always be by my side Even if I to screw Now and then we were in serious fights But our friendship is always stronger "Pretty Cure, Happiness Charge!" Prism shines and Transform me Makes me feel like in a dream Prismatic Kiss, Happiness Showering, Cake Explosion and Christmas Blizzard With these powers we can protect the smile of all No matter how much I have cried in the past I now will move on and never look back Happiness is what I want to share with you and all the others too I want to thank them from the bottom of my heart We can not retreat now only in the four opened the door together We fly in the sky with the stars that shine to bring a blessed day for the world We can write our destiny with a little of hope and hard work "Pretty Cure, Luck Change!" Prism Shines and transform me I will fight on the night sky Even if the not have any star! La La La! Lucky Day Pretty Cure Characters Appearance :Note: Names listed by order of appearance. *Cure Valentine, Cure Easter, Cure Birth, Cure Blizzard (Silhouettes) *Koino Megami and Hoshino Usagi *Amaioto Lira and Yukino Fubuki *Tsutaina Video Category:Music Category:Opening Songs Category:OP Category:Opening Themes Category:Lucky Day Pretty Cure Category:CureLove12 Category:PessoaFamosa Category:Umito Sora Category:Minazuki Erika